Mythtale Bitties
by sweetsnakes
Summary: Lola wants some more bitties around and heard of Mythical Adoptions. This role-play was made on tumblr with mythical-adoptions.


Trying not to break the door in my excitement, I look at the mythical bitties up for adoption. There were 4 that I wanted. I already have 3 lamia's but I want a big family and I run a bitty hotel so the more help the better. Though in one's case it be to de-stress after work.

The door was opened a little faster than normal but I manage to walk calmly into the adoption center, despite my excitement. The Asian Reds and Vampyrus are lazing in a pillow fort in the meet and greet area, with many Western Edge and Lucirazz sparring nearby. A few of each noted my arrival.

A young female skeleton smiles from behind the front counter.

"Hello, I'm Lola. And I'm looking to adopt 4 of your bitties. I already have a chain, corny and Grillby lamia and I run a hotel so I will need help filing papers, keeping bitties from picking fights and taste testers as I make food in my spare time. Are there any takers?"

"Hey, my name's Miss Lusty, and I think a few of our bitties have already noticed your arrival~ Why not head to the Meet and Greet area, see if any take a liking to you?" Lusty said.

"Can't wait, I would have brought my other bitties here but I didn't want to overwhelm anybody." Choosing to sit on the floor to be closer to their level pulling out the crochet I had been working on my free time waiting for the bitties.

It only took a few minutes before a sparring Lucirazz and Western Edge rolled over to me in a tumble, tangled together in a 'death-lock'. Their brothers, apparent from the way they were watching them closely, were peering from the pillow fort, an Asian Red lounging with a Vampyrus in his coils.

The Lucirazz growled at the Edge.

"Hey! You made me crash into the Human! How are we supposed to show off who's the strongest- and it is obviously me- if you keep crashing into humans?!" the Lucirazz scolded the larger Edge boldly. The Edge scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"As if anyone would adopt a little chocolate lover like you. They want someone who is strong, which is obviously me!" he declared.

Smiling, "Bitties, bitties. You're both fabulously amazing. And point of fact I am a crazy chocolate lover." Looking up from my hands. "And sometimes it takes more strength to not fight. Now then, I'm sure you know from my… less then subtle entrance that I run a bitty business, so I need help running it with strong bitties who can handle different people no matter what they are so maybe you can work together to protect (hopefully) our home." I waved a hand to include the other two on the sidelines.

The Edge and Lucirazz both listened closely to your words, mulling them over. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, naturally you'd choose bitties as great as us to assist in your business~" The Lucirazz said proudly.

"Yes, it is only natural that bitties as Great as we are to assist you, Human, so we shall come with you to your establishment and assist!" The Edge declared. The Asian Red and Vampyrus got up from where they were resting, walking over.

"We would not mind coming to assist you in whatever way we are able, M'Lady." The Vampyrus said, bowing slightly. The Asian Red rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"What the suck up is sayin', is we'd be glad t'help a hottie like yourself. Long as we'd get names out of the deal~" he smirked.

"Naturally you would get names. Was there any you really don't want though?" I asked as traded my crochet for my list (read big damn book) of names out of my bag.

"I ain't good for anything soft an' mushy." The Red said, the Lucirazz and Edge nodding in agreement.

"I do not mind what you call me, M'Lady. I am alright with whatever you wish." The Vampyrus said politely.

"… Alright I have 3 names so far." Pointing to Edge, "I was thinking Ogun for you. It's the voodoo god of war and iron." going to Lucirazz, "And Hubertus the saint of hunters and mathematicians." Asian Red, "Tam Kung, a sea god from Hong Kong maybe for you." Looking at the Vampyrus, "I'm actually having some trouble thinking of a good name for you. I was thinking of saint of patience but that's Monica. Any ideas?

The now-named bitties beamed at their new Identities, smiling proudly.

"Heh, Tam Kung eh? Sounds pretty cool ta me, tibia honest~" Tam chuckled.

"The Malevolent Hubertus accepts his new name!" Hubertus said, wings flaring a bit with his pride.

"Ogun, huh? I suppose that's a suitable name for one such as myself." Ogun said, a light red blush on his skull.

"Might I suggest a different version of the word, then, M'Lady? Monica sounds a lot like the word Moniker, which means 'a name'. I would not mind an interesting play-on-words name." The Vampyrus said, smirking at his little pun.

"Moniker… Alright that's sounds good to me." Looking around to see everyone. "Now if that's all, I need to warn you Sun Drop my Grillby lamia. He is 6ft long so when he stands reaches my knee. And he likes to give surprise hugs to EVERYONE."

"Eh, I'm alright with that. Can sleep through it." Tam chuckled.

"I guess it would be tolerable, I doubt he would have hostile intent behind such an action." Ogun said. Hubertus was blushing a light purple.

"I…wouldn't mind the occasional hug…" he said softly.

"I'm up for anything." Moniker chuckled. "Shall we go get our adoption papers signed, M'Lady?"

Nodding in acceptance. "I think that should do it. Oh, anything here any of you want to bring home." Oh, just saying that made my smile grow as the group made their way to the front desk. "You'll each get your own rooms for when you want privacy and they'll need to be decorated."

"I'm good with a ton of pillows ta lounge on, blanket too." Tam said, yawning as he floated up to my shoulder, draping across it lazily. A small flock of mini-bats quickly flew up to my opposite shoulder, forming into Moniker's normal shape upon landing.

"I would not disagree to a nice, dimly-lit room, preferably with no windows, M'Lady." Moniker said. "There is a closet not in use, we could modify it for you Moniker does that sound like it would work?" I asked thinking of how to alter the room. "A closet would be acceptable, M'Lady." Moniker said, gently patting my neck to show his approval.

Ogun and Hubertus flew up to my head, sitting comfortably there.

"If we need anything, we shall inform you of our needs." Ogun said.

"I want stockings! Lots of stockings! The ones for my hooves, Miss Lusty sells them here!" Hubertus said excitedly.

I felt like I could be floating I was so happy. "There will be no short-edge of blankets and pillows. Just tell me which stocking you like and I'll get them. I like the black stripes myself." Hubertus squealed excitedly, directing you towards the aisle with the stockings. He pointed to the black and purple striped ones. Grabbing one of the hand baskets and following Hubertus's directions. Ogun groaned at the joke, rolling his eyes while Tam Kung laughed from my shoulder.

"Those are my favorite! They are most acceptable for a being such as myself!" he declared.

"Ogun, you just let me know when my jokes get to be too much, ok." Lola chuckled as she grabbed 3 pairs of the stocking. Ogun let out a relieved sigh, nodding.

"I have a few basking spots for my other bitties so maybe I should put some curtains up around them." Lola was thinking out loud. "Oh, are there any foods I should avoid when I cook our meals?"

"M'bro and I are a bit more carnivorous than most other bitties. We eat more meat." Tam said.

"I like spicy food, it makes my fire stronger! Though, I will not set anything on fire, Human." Ogun said.

"I am fine to be in sunlight, I will not react how a traditional vampire would, I just get overheated very easily in it, M'Lady. And you already know my dietary specifics." Moniker said.

"I like chocolate coated raspberries! No matter what Ogun says, they taste great!" Hubertus declared.

"Finally, another chocolate raspberry fan. I was the only one who liked that in my family. I like dark chocolate, what about you? Meat is no issue the lamias eat meat 3-4 times a week so more is no trouble. Spicy foods have never been my favorite but I have been wanting to cook some New Orleans food. I know Sun Drop likes to add cyan pepper to most his sweets. Maybe chocolate covered hot peppers?" I trailed off thinking of what spice food I could make.

Ogun looked very interested when you mentioned chocolate-covered hot peppers, while Hubertus rattled on about liking most types of chocolate except white chocolate, as it was too sweet for him.

Moniker pointed out a few blankets and pillows that not only would he like, but the others as well seeing as they were pre-occupied with their own thoughts. Seemed like Moniker would be the one least likely to get lost in his thoughts. Tam had fallen asleep on your shoulder, snoring softly.

"White chocolate is not true chocolate!" Lola blushed when she realized she spoke louder then needed. Clearing her throat. "Ah… Sorry old argument I had. Didn't mean to be so loud. But yeah, I don't like white chocolate either. Oh, thank you Moniker I almost walked past them." "Not a problem, M'lady. Here to help." Moniker said.

"How about any books? I have quite the selection back home but is there a genre you prefer? I mostly like fantasy and how to's." Wanting different topics to cover the embarrassment.

"I want books on mythology!" Ogun declared excitedly.

"I want cook books! They're much more practical!" Hubertus said.

"Any particular area of mythology or just in general? Cook books… I think I can share my collection of maybe 20 different books and binders and I can always add to it." _Man, I have a lot in common with Hubertus, awesome._ "Teddy likes to listen to grim dark audio books. And William has a few joke books."

"Audio books?" Moniker asked, interested. "That sounds interesting."

"You already have that many cook books?!" Hubertus said, surprised and impressed. "Can…can I cook with you? Anything?" Catching his starry eyes in a mirror, I chuckled. "I hope you will cook with me after all there's a whole hotel to feed."

Eyeing the toys as a small dragon plush had me think of my collection of statues. "Do you guys like to collect anything?"

"My brother is mostly too lazy to collect things, but he's drawn to soft things to lay on. He'll likely appreciate those joke books you mentioned." Ogun said. "I like collecting knowledge and skills. You can never be too prepared." he said proudly.

"Well I do have many 'how to' books, even a text book on witchcraft now that I think about it, but if there is something you want to learn that I don't already have a book on we will correct that as swiftly as possible. As for the soft things for Tam I have a yarn closet and many patterns. I'm sure I can satisfy that need for everyone and if I can't well my mom will be glad to help." "… Speaking of my mother, how do you feel about tarantulas?"

"We're all mostly of the same opinion on arachnids and tarantulas, M'Lady. We won't bother them if they don't bother us." Moniker said simply.

"Be glad you are not adopting one of those Dietyrus or Harbingers, they DO tend to eat small pets like that- only the ones with more than 4 legs though." Ogun said.

"Good to hear as we'll be visiting my parents for odd holidays and well she has… 12. All different sizes the biggest has a leg span over 6 inches." Lola lets that sink in. "That is quite a large tarantula, M'lady." Moniker chuckled. Tam kept snoring softly on your shoulder, occasionally nuzzling you. "Dad likes war video games and dungeons & dragons he'll be happy to have you play as well. Mom can't cook and she knows it so she enjoys it when someone else does."

"I'll do the cooking then!" Hubertus declared.

"This Dungeons and Dragons sounds interesting, I may give it a try if we visit your parents." Ogun said.

Reaching up to scratch Tam softly. "Well I can't think of anything else to add to the basket. Is everyone ready to go? If not that's fine." I added as I made my way to the register.

"I believe we are good for now, M'lady." Moniker said, the others nodding their agreement.

Lusty looked up from her files, "Got everything? We also arrange deliveries to your choice of location if you ever buy too much and can't carry it all, just an FYI." I smiled.

"Thank you, that will be nice." Provides address.

Blinking, "I just realized I have not told my lamia's back home that I'd be adopting you today. Woops."

Moniker chuckled, smirking. "Some things are best left as a surprise. I'm certain they'll be understanding." he said.

"They will be when I cook a Magnificent meal for them!" Hubertus declared.

"Or I win a spar with them." Ogun said proudly.

"Eh, ain't no skin off my back if they knew we were comin'." Tam chuckled, yawning.

You had found a couple very good bitties, and they were proud to have found you.


End file.
